Snow Angel
by December'sRose
Summary: As he stands in the snow, Wally discovers something that makes the freezing, cold weather slightly warmer WallyxKuki


Title: Snow Angel

Rated K+

Summary: As he stands in the snow, Wally discovers something that makes the freezing, cold weather slightly warmer WallyxKuki

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Yet another one shot! This one takes place right after Op. SNOWING. I guess this is kind of my take on what we don't see in the episode. Hope you all enjoy!

"She always gets so mad! What the heck did I say!?"  
The frustrated cry came from none other than Wallabee Beatles, aka Numbuh 4 of Sector V. Beside him, his best friend Hoagie snorted in disgust and disproval.

"Are you seriously _that _stupid!?"

Wally glared at the remark and kicked over a small pile of snow that blocked his path. The two friends were walking along a trail which was located in Gallagher Park. The park looked like a winter wonderland! Snow had covered every inch, making the trees shimmer with ice crystals. Kids everywhere could be heard laughing and giggling as they resumed their snow day activities. It was as though the whole assembly ordeal had never even happened.

Jimmy and Hannah were on their way to the KND artic base while Lizzie had finally convinced (forced) her sick boyfriend to go home and rest. Abby had run off with a group of classmates who formed a mega huge snowball fight and Kuki had run off only moments ago.

Kuki. . .

She could get so mad so quickly! Wally absolutely couldn't take it anymore! He had no idea what he could have said to make the Japanese girl run off and push him over the way she did. Girls were too darn confusing to figure out and Kuki by far was one of the most confusing girls he had ever met in his entire life!  
As Wally tried to replay the scene in his head, he let out a defeated sigh. This action caused Hoagie to glance up towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"You seriously don't know what you said that made Kuki so angry?" he asked, wondering if his friend was really as clueless as he seemed.

Wally nodded glumly and started kicking a pine cone that once lay peacefully on the center of the trail. He had no idea why but Wally found kicking various items calmed him down immensely.

It wasn't like he had said anything offensive, right? He had just stated his opinion on what he thought about love. Love was stupid; all guys thought this, didn't they? Abby didn't get offended when he had said this, so why did Kuki!?

Hoagie shook his head. He knew why Kuki had acted the way she did. As a matter of fact, Nigel knew too and Abby and everyone else in KND. Well, everyone except Wally, which was kind of sad because it was staring at him right in the face.

Kuki had never been really obvious but she had left light hints that she hoped the boy would pick up. None of them even came close to reaching Wally's tiny brain.

Hoagie wondered for a brief moment if he should finally clue the short Aussie in. It was Kuki's secret but this wasn't something you'd keep from your best friend, was it?  
"If I tell you, will you promise not to let Kuki know that you heard it from me? Hoagie asked finally as a cold wind contributed to the hostile weather. Wally looked up, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Heard _what _from you?"

Hoagie ignored the accusing tone in his friend's voice.

"I won't tell until you _promise_ you won't tell Kuki that I told you anything,"

"Fine! Just tell me what you want to tell me, will you!?" Wally snapped, irritated.

He was tired of always being left in the dark! He was tired of Kuki getting mad at him because of the things he said. He couldn't control his mouth and she knew this!

Wally just didn't understand. Almost everything he said or did that was negative upset her.

So Wally was finally going to learn the truth. Hoagie decided it was better that his best friend knew the reason why Kuki normally always got so mad at him. He figured it was also better that he'd just come out and say it, instead of trying to sugarcoat it or something.

"Okay, the reason why Kuki's been acting the way she does whenever she gets mad at you is this: Kuki likes you,"

He waited for Wally's response.

"Well, _DUH_!" the Aussie let out a whoop of laughter. "I could have told you that _one_! I mean, of course Kuki _likes_ me! We're best friends!"

Hoagie groaned impatiently. Wally was being as clueless as always.

"No! I mean, she likes-likes you! As in likes-_likes_-likes! Kuki's had a crush on you for ages!"

If Wally didn't understand that logic, then Hoagie would have concluded that he was the most clueless kid on the whole entire planet.

This time the boy didn't laugh. It was at that moment that Wally realized the weather was a bit too cold for his liking.

"You're _joking_ right? Please tell me you're _joking_," he managed to choke out.

A light snow fall had begun and as every droplet of snow fell, Wally felt himself become more and more numb.

It was an expected reaction. Well, not really. Hoagie had been expecting his best friend to jump for joy. He had been expecting him to let out a relieved sigh and then run towards Kuki and confess his own feelings (Unlike the Japanese girl, Wally had been a bit obvious about his crush on Kuki).

Instead, the Aussie just stood there, as if in shock. He shook his head.

"You've got to be joking," he kept repeating.

Hoagie shook his head.

"I'm not joking! Kuki has a crush on you! What's with you!? I figured you'd be happy about this! I mean it makes it so much easier for you, all you have to do now is swallow your pride and tell her how you really feel!"

How he really felt!? Wally wasn't sure what he really felt! So, he was sure of one thing, he was extremely confused.

Even though every ounce of him wanted to deny it, he realized that Hoagie was right. If Kuki had a crush on him, it made perfect sense! The way she was always so mad at him when he talked about his opinion on love. The way she always grew angry every time he made fun of couples.

That was why she was always so mad! That was why she always got so angry at him!

Kuki liked him! Oh, she didn't just _like_ him, she liked-liked him!

Kuki SanBan had a crush on him. It was just one of those things that seemed too good to be true.

Hoagie stared at his best friend, bewildered.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked, curious about the answer. Wally snapped out of his dazed thoughts that consisted of him and the Japanese girl holding hands at the Delightful Children's party. That night had started off great, he even got to dance with her! He never thought she would have a crush on him in a million years!

"I. . .don't. . .know," Wally answered truthfully.

He seriously didn't know what he was going to do next. Would he go to Kuki and confront her? Would he pretend like Hoagie never told him a thing?

He just wished he knew what to do.

The snow continued to fall. Hoagie snorted, yet again.

"I still say you should go and tell her! What could possibly go wrong?"

If Wally told her, then he and Kuki's friendship would never be the same.

"I'm not going to say anything unless she tells me herself that she likes me," Wally finally decided. His best friend shrugged.

"Whatever, I just thought you'd like to know her secret,"

"Yeah. . ."Wally said slowly. Something wasn't right. Like Hoagie had said, he should have been happy with this news.

"I need to talk to her! Do you know where she went?"

Maybe if they talked. . .

"I saw her run in the direction of the swings, but I wasn't really sure," Hoagie told him.  
The swings. So predictable. That was Kuki's favorite place in the whole park. One of her favorite places anyway.

Wally knew where to find her.

"Hey, I'm going to go and join that snow ball fight, okay? It sounds like half the school is in it!" Hoagie indicated the excited shrieks, screams and shouts coming from a group of students only a few feet away.

Wally nodded. He needed to talk to Kuki anyway.

"See you later,"

---

Kuki wasn't by the swings. Wally already had pinpointed her favorite spots in the whole entire park a while back. The swings were one of her favorite spots, but the hill was where he'd find her.

The hill wasn't really all that big. It was where kids liked to climb, have picnics, roll down and all that fun stuff. Every kid in Gallagher loved the hill. Everyone including Kuki.

That's just where he found her. The snow covered the hill in a huge blanket. It looked like a picture from a fairytale book. No kids where on it, they were all at the snowball fight or on the swings. The only person he saw, lying down and looking up at the gray sky, was Kuki.

As Wally neared towards her, he noticed that she was making a snow angel. The snow was thick enough for one. She was just lying there, making her snow angel and staring up at the clouded sky. She wasn't even aware that Wally had made his way right next to her.

"Eh. . ." Wally tried to begin, but coughed instead, causing the girl to startle.

"Oh it's _you_, what do you want?" Kuki said, bitterly. As she went back to her snow angel, Wally blinked. He had heard right? Hoagie did say that Kuki had a crush on him, didn't he?  
Yeah, girls always knew how to confuse you.

"I'm sorry?" He tried again. He wasn't sure what to say. Kuki was still mad at him. The Japanese girl smirked. "No you're not, you just don't want me to be mad at you anymore,"

"No! That's not true!" Wally protested. He received a look. "Okay, so maybe it is a little true-"

Kuki rolled her eyes and _hmphed . _All boys were the same.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said back there. I talk a lot, you know that!" He tried. Still no reaction.

"I really am sorry for making you upset,"

Kuki stopped making her snow angel for a moment. She could tell he really was trying to make things between them better. Just this once, she decided, I'll give him a break.

"Apology accepted!" She smirked at the relieved look on her best friend's face.

"Good. . .I mean, I'm glad that's over with and stuff. . ."

He seriously WAS glad that it was all over. This was sincere truth.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Come on! I've been listening to that snow ball fight forever now! I'm going to join, what about you?" Kuki got up, a perfect snow angel left in her place. Wally just stared at the snow angel. So he and Kuki were on good terms again.  
Did he have enough courage to say what was on his mind? That he might sort of have a secret crush on her?  
"Hey! Are you coming or not!?"  
He tore his eyes away from the snow angel, only to find that Kuki had already made it to the bottom of the hill. Judging by the snow in her hair, she must have rolled down really fast. Today wasn't the day that she would find out. He wasn't sure that tomorrow was either. Kuki would find out one day though. One day in the future, Kuki would know how he felt about her. With one last look at the snow angel, he started making his way down the hill.

"Yeah! Wait up!"  
"Hurry up, slow poke!" Kuki giggled, chucking a small snow ball at him. After brushing himself off he gave the girl a playful death glare.

"You're going to regret that!" He shouted, making a snow ball as he chased a shrieking Kuki towards the huge snow ball fight.

Even though he was still covered in snow, Wally didn't care. He felt warmer than he had been all day long.

-Fin-

A/N: This plot bunny has been picking on me for a while now. I'm glad I finally posted it! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you liked it or not by reviewing! I'd appreciate it!

-December's Rose


End file.
